I'm a hockey player! Get me outta here!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: REPOSTED CHAP 4! The ducks favourite TV show is ‘I’m a celebrity get me out of here!’. When some of them get the chance to enter a similar show, who will last and who will be voted out! You choose everything. Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!! Oh except any characters I make up!  
  
Title : I'm a hockey player, get me out of here!  
  
Summery : The ducks favourite TV show is 'I'm a celebrity get me out of here!'. When some of them get the chance to enter a similar show, who will last and who will be voted out!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ken turned the TV off, ending the hour of pleasure we had just endured. It had become somewhat of a tradition that we spent every night 8.30pm till 9pm together in mine and Charlie's Eden hall dorm room, watching our favourite show 'I'm a celebrity get me out of here!'. It was only on once a year, this being the 2nd year it had run. I wasn't usually into reality TV shows, but this was irresistible.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we could do something like that"? Connie commented.  
  
"Never gonna happen though, unless you're planning on becoming a celebrity". Russ replied.  
  
"I'll wave to you then shall I, when I get on that show". Connie laughed.  
  
*Flash forward*  
  
That had been 4 years ago, and what a 4 years they had been. We all graduated high school, and set off for college. Now I'd love to tell you that we all got into the same college, but we didn't. Though none us were alone, we at least all had one other person with us. I had got accepted to Wisconsin state along with Guy and Goldberg. We had stayed in close contact at first, but as we progressed and college life took it's toll, we drifted further and further apart, now we were lucky if we got an email every so often. I didn't realise at the time that, that was what was happening, but now, looking back, I was ashamed that we had let that happen. They had all been family and I loved each and every single one of them, in their own way.  
  
"Hey, you'll never guess what's on TV tonight"? Guy asked.  
  
"What"? Goldberg asked.  
  
"I'm a celebrity get me outta here". Guy bounced around in his seat.  
  
"Nice one, we finally get some good shows on TV". Goldberg seated himself on the sofa.  
  
"Guy, do you not have a date tonight"? I asked.  
  
"Not now I don't". I could see him texting someone from his mobile.  
  
I couldn't decide whether they were all addicted to the show, or the fact that it brought memories back of the old days, was the reason why they were dropping everything. We all sat and watched it the whole way through, memories flooded me, of the times we had spent together watching this now mildly entertaining programme. As the credits ran up the screen, half of the screen showed different parodies of the title, such as 'I'm a doctor, get me outta here!' and 'I'm a psychiatrist, get me outta here!' to name a few, then as I continued reading them, I'm sure I saw one that said 'I'm a hockey player, get me outta here!'. I pointed to the screen, the others quickly read it.  
  
"If you would like to take part in any of these, please call 0987 554 628 for your information pack", a mans voice said.  
  
We all immediately dove for the phone and called for our information packs. 3 days later, they arrived and we all flipped to the page that we wanted. I read it silently and discovered that we were eligible for the show. We sent our application away and began spending what would be the next 4 weeks in apprehension. 4 weeks later, I got a letter, I wasn't completely sure whether the others got one, but I wanted to open mine alone anyway so that if I hadn't got accepted they wouldn't see my disappointment that I knew I would feel. I opened up the letter and read the first sheet.  
  
"I got in". I gasped.  
  
AVERMAN'S P.O.V  
  
I stood awaiting the postman in anxiety. 2 weeks ago, I had applied for a parody of the show 'I'm a celebrity, get me outta here!', that was for hockey players with my fellow ducks Ken Wu and Luis Mendoza. I so wanted to get on, when I had been at Eden Hall with the other ducks, we had always watched it, and it had kinda stuck. After 5 minutes of waiting, the post man arrived and I eagerly accepted the mail from his hands. I ran upstairs to my empty apartment, leafing through the mail and dropping everything except for the one letter on the table. I quickly opened up the letter and read the front sheet.  
  
"I'M IN". I shouted to no-one in particular.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I paced the floor of my apartment that I shared with one of my college friends Abi. I had been accepted into Arizona State with Portman and Russ. Nearly 4 weeks ago now, we had sent off applications for a spin off of th show 'I'm a celebrity, get me outta here!', that was just for hockey players.  
  
"Hey, so are you in"? Abi dashed through the door.  
  
"I dunno, I can't open it". I shook my head at her.  
  
"But you have to, you need to know". She whined.  
  
"You open it". I shakily passed her the envelope.  
  
"Ok, but only because you aked me to, I don't normally open other peoples mail". She told me, ripping the envelope open. "THEY WANT YOU". She screamed bouncing into my arms.  
  
So, Ok, I know you've probably already reviewed this chappie, but I wasn't happy with it, so I changed it. So please R&R again and tell me who else you want in the show. Remember you choose who goes and who stays. I need 3 more ducks. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I arrived in Australia, where the show was going to be filmed, the flight had been comfortable, but tiring, probably due to the fact that I was alone and had no-one to keep me company. As part of the show, I was allowed to bring along 2 guests, but they weren't allowed to accompany me to the show, for some strange reason, but they would be waiting for me when I was either voted out or won. I collected my baggage, and headed to the hotel I would be staying at for a few days, before I was sent into camp. When the cab dropped me off outside though it was pretty dark due to it being nearly midnight, I was amazed to find it was a top hotel, especially since I wasn't having to spend a dime on anything.  
  
"Enjoy your stay". The clerk told me before I took my key and went up to my room, where I found all my freebie items from the show.  
  
My bed was covered in tank tops, tracksuit bottoms, shirts, socks, a pair of hiking boots and a cowboy hat. We were only allowed so many items in our bags, but our main items of clothing were the items that were laid out on our beds. They were personal items that had our name and a phone number on the backs of them for viewers to vote for us.  
  
I had one day, before being driven off into the middle of the bush and dumped with another 11 people, who I wouldn't know from atom. It was a little intimidating to say the least, but I was gonna do this for the ducks. I called Guy and Goldberg to let them know I had arrived safely, before going to bed for a few hours. I slept for more than a few hours, as when I awoke, there was a knocking at my door. I sluggishly got up and answered it, to find it was one of the hotel staff.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, but we have been asked to tell you, you have to be in the lobby in 1 hour". I nodded in response, before closing the door.  
  
1 hour, nah, that couldn't be right. I still had loads to do. I checked my watch, before realizing it was still Wisconsin time, I checked the bedside clock and realized it 3pm, I had slept for 14 hours straight. It suddenly clicked in my head, I had to get washed, dressed, packed and eat in exactly 1 hour. I dashed toward the shower, before hastily getting dressed, and throwing all the clothes I'd need into the bag I had been given, next was to squeeze in all the things I'd want/need. The first thing to go in, was my treasured Mighty Ducks jersey then just a few odds and sods that would keep me occupied, throughout the long days and nights I would be there.  
  
I headed down to the lobby, where one of the bell boys took my bag from me, much to my protest. I was escorted outside to a jeep. I was half expecting some of the other shows guest to be sharing with me, but again, it was just for me. Once out of the small city of which I had been staying in, we bounced along the rickety roads towards the famous Australian bush. The climate was boiling and I soon found my shirt un-buttoning and then being taken off and tied around my waist. All the windows were open and the fresh breeze was revitalizing. By the time, we arrived at our designated spot it had turned 7pm. I was glad to get out of the car, my legs needed a good stretching.  
  
"Adam Banks"? An official looking guy, headed over to me, carrying a clipboard and had a headphone and microphone set sat upon his bald head.  
  
"Yeah". I replied.  
  
"Come with me". He turned immediately and began leading the way, to wherever I was supposed to go.  
  
He lead me inside this tent, where immediately a few people surrounded me, covering me with wires and hooking a small box onto the waistline of my pants. No-one offered an explanation as to what they were doing, and I asked no questions. Next they began going through my baggage, checking that I hadn't brought anything I shouldn't have. Once my baggage had been cleared, I was pushed toward a room, where I was interviewed. They asked me questions about why I entered this show, and what hockey team I played for. After the interview, I was pushed toward yet another door. There were a few people just sat inside, not paying any attention to what was happening, I was just about to do the same when...  
  
"BANKSIE". I heard my old nickname, being called from a red headed guy, who I immediately recognised.  
  
"Averman". I headed straight for him, where I was pulled into a manly hug.  
  
"What are you doing here"? He asked, but not really wanting an answer.  
  
"I'm here for the show". I answered, just for the sake of it.  
  
"Cool, so am I". He replied.  
  
"So how's college life been treating ya"? I asked, trying to start conversation to save us both from being sat in a semi uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah not bad, I'm doing better than I thought I would". He answered.  
  
"You went with Ken and... Luis, didn't you"?  
  
"Yep, they'll be waiting for me when I get out. Whose waiting for you"?  
  
"Guy and Goldberg". I answered, then silence took over.  
  
I glanced around the room, there was 2 girls and a boy, each sat as far away from each other as possible. One of the girls looked a little similar to Connie, but I knew for definite that it wasn't her, as she was being far too quiet for it to be Connie. The other girl, was sat in the corner, glaring slightly at the brunette, but then smiling toward me and Averman and the other guy. The guy just sat there, picking any possible dirt from under his nails. Wow, if everyone was like them, this was gonna be one fun show.  
  
The next person was a young woman, I didn't particularly take any notice of her at first, simply because I expected her to sit as far away as possible from everyone like the others had. But after the first glance at her, I realised she looked incredibly familiar. I nudged Averman, and he looked at her, before whispering something.  
  
"If it ain't Julie the Cat Gaffney". He shouted over the room.  
  
"Averman, Adam". She turned on hearing her name.  
  
"Long time, no see Cat". Averman stood as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hey Adam". She hugged me as I stood to greet her.  
  
We quickly caught up, with what we each had been doing, it was more comfortable now that Julie had appeared than it had been when it been just me and Averman. I watched as another guy was pushed into the room, he looked around the room, before choosing a seat close to the brunette. Within the next half an hour another girl had entered and immediately began talking animatedly with the first guy. She reminded me more of Connie than the first girl, but only in personality.  
  
"Well I'll be damned". I heard a VERY familiar voice yell.  
  
"Spazway". I was the first to get up and greet him.  
  
"Fancy meeting you hear". He joked as he gave Julie and Averman a big hug.  
  
"It's like a duck reunion, shame the others couldn't get on the show". Julie commented.  
  
"Fulton's here, he got in with me". Charlie told us.  
  
5 minutes later, as promised Fulton walked in, more than a little shocked at the small reunion we had going, but none the less happy to see us. The others in the room, seemed a little surprised too, upon seeing that we each knew each other. I couldn't have been any happier at that moment, knowing that I was about to enter something I had dreamed of doing since I had been a kid playing hockey with the very same people. The only bad side to it, was that, not all the ducks were present, but I knew they'd be watching. I hadn't expected to see any of the ducks let alone the four that were already there, so instead of taking anymore notice of the last two contestants, I began chatting idly with my four friends. I was only vaguely aware that, who I thought the last person to enter, had entered, it turned out I was wrong.  
  
"I'm deeply hurt". A voice began. "You started the party without me". She continued.  
  
"Well if it isn't our own party girl, Connie Moreau". Charlie stood up and ran over to her, where she was trying and failing to look hurt.  
  
"Hey Charlie". She giggled and dove into a hug with him. She leapt into a hug with each of us, but saved the biggest for her once best friend Julie.  
  
I knew, that with the 6 of us there, we'd have a blast, and I hated saying it, but I knew it would be even more fun now that Connie was here. Her middle name had been fun back in high school.  
  
Ok, THANKYOU everyone who voted. Unfortunately there is no voting in this chapter, but there will be next time. Anyways, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own owt, except for the characters I make up.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe that Averman, Julie Fulton, Charlie and Connie were going to be on the show with me. It was like a dream come true. Looking at them all, it felt weird, they all looked slightly different to those I had grown close to. I remembered when the original district 5 had met the new recruits. We had hated each other at first, all worried sick that we had competition, but we had soon grown to love each other as family, then as families sometimes do, we separated, going down our own paths, to where we wanted life to take us. I'd have never in a million years thought that I'd have met up with them like this.  
  
"People, people". A man wearing a cap and carrying a clip board walked in. "As you all know, you are here to compete against each other for the chance to win $20,000 worth of hockey gear and rink time for a pee wee team of your choice". He told us. Prize, I had never thought of that, the fact that if I had won, I would get something, had never entered my mind. I had only entered this, because it was an opportunity of a lifetime. "As well as that, you will gain recognition and fame from the show. You will spend 18 days in the bush, the first 6 days, viewers will vote on who they want to do the 'bush tucker trials', which is basically different trials of nerve, strength, etc etc. On each trial, you will be given the chance to win 12 stars, of which will be meals. If you win all 12 stars, everyone will get a meal, however if you only managed to win 6, the 6 meals you win will be shared amongst you. After the first 6 days, the viewers will now start voting for whoever they want to stay in the camp. The one of you who receives the least votes, leaves camp, upon leaving camp, you will have a 5 minute interview with the show's hosts before you choose who you would like to do the bush tucker trial next". He told us. "The camp itself, has a bunk for each of you, a camp fire will already be lit for you, but it is your job to keep it going. There is an endless supply of water for you all, and you must keep drinking, each morning you will be given 1 days supply of rice, of which will be your breakfast and lunch, on some occasions you will be given something else. As well as the bush tucker trials, once a day, 2 of you will be given the challenge of travelling into the bush to retrieve a treasure chest, which once opened with contain 2 famous peoples faces and clues. You choose just one between you, and once opened, you will find something linked to the clues, something resembling what that person would send if they could". I couldn't help but think how complicating all this sounded, but when we used to watch it, it all seemed so simple.  
  
"What happens if one of gets ill, or something"? Julie asked.  
  
"There is a resident doctor, on sight. If one of you claims to be ill, or we think you are ill, we will send the doctor into you and follow his instructions". He answered simply.  
  
"And what are these things for"? One of the other girls asked, pointing towards her microphone gear, that we were all wearing.  
  
"They are so that the viewers can hear you. Bear in mind, the cameras will never be turned off, some of which you will be able to see, and some of which will be hidden". He told us. "Right, anymore questions"? He asked us. We all shook our heads in response. "Right, introductions". He said. "Amber Crawford, Laura Jones, Jack Warwick, Barney Mclachlan, Alyssa Moore, Megan Parlen, Fulton Reed, Charlie Conway, Julie Gaffney, Lester Averman, Adam Banks and Connie Moreau". He pointed to each of us, as he said our names. He looked like he knew us personally, but I knew he was reading our names from a sheet. "Right, in a minute, you will be given your last meal, before entering the camp, and now you know each others names, I suggest you start getting to know each other". He told us, then getting up and leaving us to it.  
  
Now Charlie, the leader he always was, stood up, in front of us, catching everyone's attention. He was about to do something, that only a true leader could.  
  
"Seems to me, like we are gonna be stuck together for nearly 3 weeks, so I think for all our sakes, we need to at least TRY and get along with each other. So how about, we each get to know each other, BEFORE we go in front of the camera's". He suggested. He received nods and few 'yes' murmurs in response. "Ok, I'm Charlie Conway, I play first line centre for Michigan State University. I've been playing hockey since I was 10 years old, with these guys". He referred to us. "I was on the same team as these guys, the Ducks, and we played in the Goodwill Games". He told them.  
  
"I'm Barney Mclachlan, I play defence for New York State University, I've been playing hockey since high school". The first guy I had noticed stood up and introduced himself. He had dirty blonde hair and he was neatly dressed, with not one thing out of place.  
  
"I'm Megan Parlen, I play for Texas state women's team, the rest of the time, I work as a receptionist for a bank". She told us. She had a slight air of arrogance about her, but I put that down to nervousness and the fact she knew no-one.  
  
"I'm Connie Moreau. I play left side for Arizona State University. I've been playing hockey since I was 10 and played on the same team as these guys until we went to University". She told everyone. Her bubbly personality showing through immediately. God I had missed her cheerfulness.  
  
"I'm Fulton Reed. I play left side for Michigan State University. I've been playing hockey, ever since these guys made me 'cause they needed my shooting". He chuckled as he received some playful punches from Connie, myself and Charlie.  
  
"I'm Alyssa Moore, I play for New York State University. I've been playing hockey since I was 12". She spoke quietly and quickly, before sitting back down. I saw Connie and Julie look at each other, and strangely enough, I knew they were both thinking the same thing, they were going to take her under their wings and bring her out of her shell.  
  
"I'm Adam Banks, I play first line centre for Wisconsin State University. I've been playing since before I could walk. I used to play against these guys, but district lines changed so I moved to them. They hated me at first, but soon couldn't get by without me". I laughed, as chorus' of 'yeah right' rang out.  
  
"I'm Laura Jones, I play for Florida women's team, and work as a sales women at Bloomingdales. I've been playing hockey for 12 years". She was nicely spoken or as Jesse would have put it a total and utter 'cake-eater'.  
  
"I'm Julie Gaffney, I'm Goalie for Utah State University. I used to play for Bangor Maine Pee wee's team, until I was drafted to play with these guys in the Goodwill games".  
  
"I'm Jack Warwick, I play for New Jersey's men's team, and work as a mechanic. I've been playing since I was 13 years old".  
  
"I'm Lester Averman. You can all call me Averman. I second line for California State University. I've been playing with these guy's since I was 10".  
  
"I'm Amber, I play for Virginia State University, I've been playing Hockey since high school, I play goalie position and used to play for my old pee wee team in Washington". She sounded bubbly, and upbeat, but more than Connie. Though I sensed there was more to it than that.  
  
I didn't' have anymore chance to think about it as our last meals were being brought to us. It was almost like the last supper, and we ate in silence. We hadn't long since finished, when the same guy from before came in and told us to gather our things. We each grabbed our own bags and followed the guy out. He walked us out of the tent like feature we had just spent the last few hours in. I walked between Charlie and Averman, only half listening as they chatted easily. Soon we were stood at one end of a rope bridge, the first one to step on it was the guy, followed by Barney, Megan, Charlie, Averman and Julie. I knew from past experiences, in gym class, that Connie was never that good with heights, and I was the only one who knew it. I looked at her and could tell she was nervous.  
  
"C'mon". I grasped her hand and began leading across. "You're ok Con's, I gotcha, just don't think about it". I told her calmly.  
  
Once at the other side, no-one had noticed that I had walked across with her, and again, no-one noticed when she whispered her thanks into my ear. We walked a little bit further, before we were stood on this stage thing that was in a tree. This was were we were given our last items, a water bottle each, that we could take when we were out on the trials, a blanket, pillow and a few waterproof items. We stuffed them into our bags and were told we had to walk across another bridge into the camp, where the cameras would be filming. Again, half of the guys walked across, and Connie really began to get nervous, I gently nudged her forward, walking closely behind her, talking to her the whole way. She managed to get across pretty quickly and gave me a thank you smile. It was only when we got to the other side that I noticed Amber was shaking like a leaf as she crossed the bridge with Barney in front.  
  
We walked into the camp, where we immediately began making ourselves at home. I knew the camera's weren't filming yet as they weren't supposed to until the morning. We each grabbed a bunk, and began making ourselves at home. My bunk was just above Connie's and next to Charlie's. With my fellow ducks surrounding me, I couldn't wait for the show to really begin.  
  
***  
  
"So, now you've seen the stars of the show, who would you like to see retrieve 12 stars from 13 boxes full of snakes, spiders, eels and rats"? Sarah the presenter asks the viewers at home. "To vote simply type the name of the contestant in your review, and I'll see you next time on – I'M A HOCKEY PLAYER, GET ME OUTTA HERE!". 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the characters I've made up lol.

Chapter 4

**_"Your votes have been counted on who you would like to do the bush tucker trial. Voting is now CLOSED! However please let me remind you, that if you want YOUR say, please do vote. The celebrity will be revealed later on in the show"._** Sarah told the readers.

ADAM'S P.O.V

Our first night in the camp was a long and treacherous one. Getting used to our new surroundings had taken quite some time. Normally I was a pretty deep sleeper, but I seemed to have been waking up every few minutes, upon hearing suspicious noises. Half way through the night, I decided, that I wasn't going to get much sleep so got up and sat by the fire, concentrating on the flickering flames. I threw another log on, sending a few sparks flying.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh"? A voice asked from behind me, making be physically jump. "Oh sorry". They mumbled their apology.

"It's ok. So, what's keeping you up"? I asked, scooting over to make room on the fallen down tree that we were to use as a makeshift seat.

"Everything, it's weird, coming straight from home comforts to, open wilderness".

"It isn't exactly open wilderness now is it". I chuckled.

"It isn't exactly a 5 star hotel either".

"God have I missed you". I nudged her gently.

"Glad to hear it". She answered solemnly. "Ok, ok, I missed you too".

"Mind if I join ya"? Someone else asked.

"Sure, why not". Connie answered.

"Thanks". Megan sat, allowing the gentle light of the fire show her face.

I chatted with these two for a few more hours, until finally deciding to lay down on my cot, to try and sleep. I can't have gotten more than a few hours until the sun was rising, awakening just about everyone. Connie was bounding around the camp, wanting to go off exploring, but only receiving unclear mumblings as responses. In fact the only person that she got a proper reply from was, Amber, who was more energetic than Connie. And here I was, thinking it morning were bad enough, with one Connie, but two, well that was unimaginable. Julie the first one to declare hunger, picked up one of the bags of rice, and began cooking it, the only way she knew how – boiling it. I suppose it tasted ok, well, we didn't have much choice, but to eat it anyway. After only half a bowl full, I felt stuffed, no wonder they gave us rice, a filling meal.

"Since the only two of you that is awake enough, is Connie and Amber, you will be the first two to go into the bush and retrieve the treasure chest". Sarah told us through a microphone as a basket was dropped into the middle of the camp, that contained directions and clues.

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was one of the first to go and retrieve the treasure chest. I began bouncing around through excitement, as I watched Amber, get the directions. Amber was pretty cool, she was a lot like me, really loud and bubbly, and I could tell this was going to be some week.

"Right, you ready"? Amber asked.

"Yep". I replied.

"Let's get going". She told me, before we both picked our water bottles up.

"Good luck you guys". Most of the camp shouted, as we prepared to leave.

"HI HO, HI HO, IT'S OFF TO WORK WE GO, HI HO, HI HO". We began to sing as we almost skipped out of the camp.

When we got into the bush, we began following the arrows that had been stuck to the trees and the map we had been given. I couldn't help, but feel like Amber was trying to be the leader. But I kept my mouth shut, knowing the cameras were probably watching us.

"This way". She told me, before walking briskly up the steep hill.

"Can we not slow down, let's pace ourselves". I said.

"Oh yeah sure thing, I do tend to speed off". She made me feel like I wasn't as good as her at this. I think she sensed this slightly. "So, you got some pretty good friends back at camp"?

"Yeah, at one time we were inseparable, but we haven't seen each other in years, well not since high school".

"So, Adam, he's quite a cutie, what's wrong with him"?

"What do you mean, what's wrong with him"?

"C'mon, he's good looking AND single, there's something wrong there". She laughed.

"There isn't anything wrong with him. He's just shy, but if you hang around long enough, you'd find out that he's sweet, caring, loving"...

"Sounds to me like someone's got the hots for him".

"I have not. God, I grew up with the guy, course I'd know what he's like".

"Oh look, we're here". She dropped the subject at a pretty weird point.

To get the chest, we had to pull on this rope, that after going through like a million mechanisms, lowered the chest to floor. Though, on our first attempts, we realised that we had to secure the rope to a boulder or something to stop the chest from floating back up into the air. We finally got hold of the chest and began walking back. It was quite a weight, and carrying it was difficult enough, but Amber didn't exactly help, as she walked briskly, leaving me to simply skip after her. After 2 attempts at trying to get her to slow down, I resigned myself to simply trying to keep up with her. When we were about 5 minutes away from the camp, she seemed to pick her pace up further.

"Amber, do you wanna slow do"... I began. "Whoa". I suddenly fell, landing into a tree.

"Oh, Connie are you"? Amber asked me, dropping her half of the chest and rushing toward me.

"I think so". I began climbing to my feet with her help. "OW, make that a no". I felt a almighty pain erupt from my ankle.

"What hurts"? She asked.

"My ankle". I replied.

"Can you make it back to camp"? She sounded genuinely worried.

"I think so". I limped toward the chest. "Just go extremely slow". I told her.

We picked up the chest and began walking, or should I say in my case limping. Eventually making it back to camp, I dumped the chest and limped as fast as I could to my bunk. The pain took over most of my leg and I was beginning to feel ill. Everyone seemed to crowd around me, pushing things such as bottles of water in my face. I wasn't focusing on anything but the pain, and could just barely hear Amber telling them all what had happened. Suddenly I felt someone lift my leg into their lap and slowly take my boot and sock off. After much questioning, they told me I had just sprained my ankle, gave me some pain relief and left. For the rest of the morning, we all sat around quietly, trying to find something to rid the boredom that had already taken over.

"Out of all the votes, the hockey player to take on, the first bush tucker trail will be"... Sarah the presenter said suddenly. We all sat up and listened carefully. "Lester Averman. Please make your way across the bridge". She told us.

Almost immediately Averman jumped up and grabbed his bottle of water. I think it was more anxiety than excitement, but he managed to plaster a smile on his face.

"Good luck Aves". I shouted as he walked out of the camp, accompanied by most of the camp.

AVERMAN'S P.O.V

Oh my god, I couldn't believe the viewers had chosen me. I mean what was so special about me, I hadn't exactly started being the funny old me yet. I suppose I was to see this as a compliment, but yet it could be because the viewers didn't like me. Most of my camp mates, walked me to the bridge, where they left me to seal my fate. I walked across, feeling more serious than I had in my whole life.

"Averman, how does it feel to be the first to do the bush tucker trial"? Sarah asked me as soon as I reached them.

"Oh yes, it's an honour". I replied, sarcastically.

"Right, we'll waste no time. Your bush tucker trail is as follows. There are 13 boxes floating on the water, all of which carry creatures such as snakes, spiders, rats etc, your task is to find the 12 stars that is in each of them in 2 minutes. None of the animals are poisonous and you don't have to under any circumstances put your hand in any of the boxes. Do you want to accept this challenge"?

"Yeah, why not, I'm hungry, I'll do anything". I answered.

The stunt guy, had a quick chat with me, to tell me exactly what to expect, blah blah blah. I wasn't too bothered about most of the 'creatures' in the boxes, but spiders, god they petrified me. How could something have 8 legs and be able to walk like they do, they weren't normal.

"Right, your challenge starts in 5-4-3-2-1". Sarah told me and I dove quickly onto the dock like pieces of wood that were to support me whilst running from one box to another pulling out these stars.

The first few were ok, only containing snails and stick insects. I had no problem retrieving the stars from those. Then came the fourth box, containing snakes. I wasn't particularly in love with these either, but knowing my camp were depending on me, I closed my eyes and dug my hand in.

"Ew, ew, ew". I squirmed as I felt the slithery bodies move against my hand.

I finally grabbed the star and yanked my hand out, proud of my achievement. I rushed back to the box that I was to put all the stars in, then back to the fifth box. This one contained frogs. Again no trouble. The 6th box contained eels, the 7th had baby crocodiles, but was empty, but I however didn't manage to get away unscaved, I had a few tiny teeth marks on my hand. I paid no attention to what was in the 8th and 9th boxes, only happy in the knowledge that they weren't' anything gruesome. Now the real challenge appeared. In the 10th box was a box full of spiders. I felt unprepared and quickly passed it, leaving it until last. The last 3 boxes contained rats, which didn't bother me at all and in fact I enjoyed that box, sucker fish and worms. I had 11 stars and one box full of spiders left. With 30 seconds left on the clock, I headed back to the spiders. I really didn't want to do this, but something inside told me I had to. Without even thinking about it, I dove my hand in, found the star and quickly yanked it back out again. Feeling rather proud of myself, I plonked the last star in the box just as the clock hit 5 seconds left. I headed over to where Sarah was patiently waiting, with what I can only guess was a proud smile on my face. Just as I reached her, I could feel a tickling feeling on my upper arm. I looked to see what it was and found myself face to face with this huge spider.

"ARGH, get it off, get it off". I ran around in circles screaming my head off, until one of the stunt men came and swiped the spider away.

"Wow, Averman, you did so well there, you got all 12 stars". Sarah told me, once I'd finished running around like a mad man. "I think I'd be right in saying, the spiders were the worst for you"? She told me.

"Not half". I caught my breath.

"How did it feel, to conquer a fear like that"?

"Horrible, never again". I answered.

"Ok, you may return to camp now, your meals will be delivered shortly". She told me, as I headed back the way I had come.

I returned to camp a hero, and although I could still feel that spider crawling all over me, the meal consisting of chicken and potatoes, washed down well.

**_"Ok, so did you all like seeing Averman win those 12 stars. Now is the time to vote on which 2 hockey players you would like to see eat a gourmet meal consisting of fish eyes, live insects amongst other things. You vote, and I'll see you next time on 'I'm a hockey player, get me outta here'"._** Sarah told the readers.


End file.
